HASEKI HARIA
by mattchacchin
Summary: Dari balik tirai kerajaan, wanita memiliki peran dalam pengambilan keputusan. Termasuk Haria Potter, Auror incaran sang pangeran
1. Chapter 1

"Siapa yang tahu tetesan air tidak mengandung plankton?" Bisik seorang gadis kecil menadahkan tangannya melewati atap gubuk lusuh tak terawat; terlihat olehnya kasur kayu di pojok sana ditumbuhi lumut dan tanaman paku sampai subur sekali. Tangannya memercik air.

Udara dingin khas hujan menerpa bagian jantung hutan, dedaun bergemersik mengerikan dan membuat gadis itu meringis saat rambut hitam panjangnya melambai menusuk-nusuk luka yang nyaris tergaris di seluruh tubuh. Lehernya perih, lengan atasnya sakit, belum lagi kacamatanya retak. Gaun putihnya kotor oleh tanah juga darah. Lelah, karena ia yakin sudah kehabisan cukup banyak darah, gadis tersebut duduk memeluk lutut di depan pintu gubuk yang oleng terjerembab, memikirkan alasan bibinya kembali melakukan percobaan pembunuhan kali ini.

Mungkin karena bibinya yang kurus berwajah seperti kuda itu melihat Dudley sedang menghimpit sepupu perempuan kecilnya ke tembok sebagai suatu jenis hal _seksual_...

Padahal jelas, itu termasuk kejahatan! Jika dilihat dari kacamata lain, setidaknya..

Lalu sepupunya Dudley, yang pink mirip babi berambut pirang, mengadu pada ibunya: bahwa squib asuhan mereka mencoba menggoda nya agar dapat mencuri nimbus 1999 milik Dudley.

Merlin's beard,

Kaya Dudley layak untuk lirik saja.

Padahal demi Tuhan! Mereka hanya anak hampir umur sebelas! Gadis itu meringis, Lupa jika sepupunya adalah tipe cowok gendut tinggi besar selayaknya anak umur 14, ia lalu mengernyit, merasakan luka gores di betis, paha, lengan, perut dan lehernya memanas.

Oh yeah, mereka kan sangat benci pada ku dan orang tua super hebatku, yang sudah membuat iri mereka. Gadis kecil itu mengendik, melihat musang mendekat, ia mengulurkan tangan. Senang kan, mereka memiliki kesempatan menyiksa gadis kecil squib yang yatim piatu. Si musang mendekat, mengelus paha bergaun kotor dengan kepala, lalu mengibas ekor.

"Kau ingin sesuatu?" Gadis kecil mengelus lembut kepala musang. Lalu melihat jika goresan-goresan di lengannya hilang. Ia memeriksa area lain. Hilang juga, walau ada satu bekas luka yang tak akan pernah hilang. Ia tersenyum, mengira jika sudah disembuhkan oleh si musang. "Terima kasih Mr. Ferret."

Kibasan ekor mengencang, mengambil posisi siap jalan. "Mr. Ferret?" Gadis kecil ikut berdiri.

Akhirnya sang musang berjalan beberapa langkah, kemudian terdiam saat si gadis belum beranjak.

"Kau ingin ku ikuti?" Ia melangkah, dan akhirnya mereka berjalan melekati batang pohon yang besar-besar nan lembab, menghindari tetesan hujan agar tetap kering.

Mungkin ia ingin menunjukan tempat yang indah, dimana tak ada diskriminasi antar penyihir seperti bibinya. Gadis itu berjalan riang, sedikit melompat memikirkan kemungkinan tersebut. Melihat ke kanan dan kiri yang lumayan gelap tapi malah memberikan kesan tersendiri untuknya, menikmati jejeran bunga liar berwarna marun emas berputik perak, atau merasakan senggolan daun basah saat ia melangkah. Ia terkikik.

Well, ini bukan pertama kalinya ia memiliki kesenangan tersendiri bersama hewan. Entah itu reptil, aves, pieces, atau bahkan hewan sihir.

Gadis itu tersenyum, siapa yang bisa membenci binatang...

Beberapa menit berlalu, gadis itu mulai bisa mengenali jalan mereka. Ia bertanya was-was. "Kita mau kemana, Mr. Ferret?"

Mereka berjalan semakin menanjak.

Bagus, tempat di mana monster berkedok bibi mendorongnya dengan mantra agar ia mati.

Gadis itu terdiam. "Kau ingin aku pulang?" Nadanya tak percaya. Ia melangkah lesu. Padahal ia sudah memikirkan akan membuat bangunan kayu sederhana sebagai rumahnya, yang akan menjaga kelestarian, berteman dengan hewan, menanam berbagai jenis pohon buah-buahan...

Lalu, harapannya buyar, karena seperti bayangan anak umur 10 tahun, hidup tanpa orang yang membencinya akan menjadi sangat indah dari pada harus membangun rumahnya sendiri dan harus berjaga jika malam turun, waktu para predator mengganas.

Gadis kurus itu berjalan mendahului sang musang. "Terima kasih sudah mengantar ku pulang." Jiwa anak kecilnya memberontak, kesal lambungan harapannya di jatuhkan.

Lalu berhenti saat merasakan desir halus bulu di kakinya, mendengar gerungan. Ia mendesah, berjongkok untuk mengelus kepala cokelat keemasan. Tetap saja tak pernah bisa membenci hewan.

Kali ini ia tersenyum tulus, memikirkan hal-hal negatif jika tinggal di hutan. "Terima kasih, Mr. Ferret."

Ia melangkah memasuki areal perumahan elit para penyihir di Privet Drive, pulang menuju mansion kecil kelas menengah nomor empat.

.

.

.

**HARRY POTTER belongs to JKR**

**HASEKI HARIA is mine**

**Warn: Harry!Fem, OOC, slash, longshoot, dll**

**Its pleased if y'all enjoy this story :3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_clek_**

"Cepat masak jika sudah membersihkan kotoran di tubuhmu!" Kata Seorang wanita tinggi kurus memakai jubah marun bagus yang sedang membaca Witch Weekly, Petunia Dursley. Kakak dari pahlawan dunia sihir keluarga Potter, Lily.

Oh yeah, lingkaran sihir pendeteksi, tentu saja dia sudah siaga akan kedatangannya.

Anak lelaki gemuk berkulit pink menatap penuh cemooh. "Haria Potter.. Kotoran berjalan." Ejeknya memakan cokelat kodok besar-besar, remahannya menjatuhi jubah kuning.

Haria, si gadis berambut hitam bergaun compang-camping yang menjadi percobaan pembunuhan seorang wanita disana, menatap malas, "Makan seperti babi lagi, Sepupu?" Lalu buru-buru beranjak ketika bibi Petunia sudah menatapnya tajam bagai anjing gurun kepala dua milik tetangga sebelah.

Haria pergi ke kamar mandi, melepaskan gaunnya dan mulai memutar shower, benda hasil temuan kerajaan beberapa tahun silam. Ia mengeramasi rambut berlumpurnya 2 kali agar benar-benar bersih, lalu menggosoki badannya keras-keras, sampai rasa tidak sakit membuatnya sadar jika lukanya sembuh sempurna, bahkan tulang patah di rusuk. Haria tersenyum lagi, mengingat tuan musangnya.

Tersenyum setelah menjadi korban kejahatan? Percayalah, Haria sudah sangat terbiasa.

Ngomong-ngomong, Haria sangat berterima kasih pada pegawai istana Arthur Weasly yang menciptakan benda-benda hebat non-sihir ini, atau Haria tak akan pernah bersabun dan bershampo karena tak memiliki tongkat, ragu juga jika keluarga Dursley akan meminjamkannya.

Haria sungguh menyukai sabun beraroma kelapa salju bakar miliknya.

Setelah menghabiskan waktu 15 menit untuk mandi, Haria pergi ke sudut mansion, tepatnya ke lemari di bawah tangga yang berkedok kamarnya dengan handuk yang menenggelamkan tubuh kurus kecilnya. Ia mengambil baju santai penyihir, sebuah kaus dan rok selutut.

Ia pergi ke dapur dan menemukan Floppy sudah sangat siap membantunya, memegang pisau dengan berbinar. Haria memutar mata, sudah menjadi peraturan tak tertulis jika Haria yang wajib memasak, walau Dursley memiliki peri rumah lebih dari satu dan bisa memasak menggunakan ayunan tongkat sihir. Tapi sudahlah, toh Haria suka memasak.

"Hai, Floppy. Apa yang para Dursley inginkan untuk makan malam?" Haria menggulung baju lengan panjangnya.

"Ayam panggang dan kacang, lalu es krim segala rasa, kue tar karamel, dan jeli untuk penutupnya." Kata Floppy sambil menyiapkan bahan.

Pasti penutupnya pilihan Dudley semua, Haria mendesah. "Baiklah, ayo buat mereka mati keenakan dengan perut kenyang."

Haria dan Floppy yang sudah memasak bersama selama bertahun-tahun, menyelesaikan masakannya dalam 30 menit, 15 menit jika Floppy diizinkan menggunakan tongkat dalam membantunya memasak.

Haria menaruh daun mint di atas es krim yang akan mereka sediakan terakhir. Sempurna, Haria tersenyum puas, menaruh eskrimnya dalam lemari pendingin.

Kemudian, Haria pergi ke ruang makan untuk ikut makan bersama mereka. Bagaimana makanan muncul di atas piring mereka nanti, itu urusan Floppy dan Glubby, peri rumah Dursley yang lain.

Haria melangkah masuk dan melihat kepala keluarga Dursley, Paman Vernon sudah bergabung dimeja makan. Paman Vernon meliriknya tapi tak berkata apa-apa, melanjutkan pembicaraan tentang perusahaan bornya. Menganggap Haria tak ada, well, sudah biasa.

Karena squib adalah aib terbesar bagi para penyihir.

Haria yang sudah mempan diabaikan duduk di sebelah bibi Petunia, siap makan.

Piring emas mereka yang tadi kosong secara ajaib sekarang sudah terisi menu malam mereka. Mulai makan setelah mengucap syukur.

Keluarga Dursley makan diselingi obrolan antara bibi Petunia dan paman Vernon, juga ecapan berisik Dudley yang rakus.

"... gadis squib kita yang bertahan hidup juga kembali lagi kali ini." Singgung bibi Petunia meminum anggurnya anggun, kelingking kurus melentik.

Haria memotong steak cokelat diluar pink didalamnya malas-malasan, tahu jika sekarang adalah topik tentangnya.

Paman Vernon menangkap kode istrinya dengan baik. "Apalagi yang bocah biang masalah ini lakukan kali ini, Dear Petune?"

Di sampingnya, Petunia mengernyit jijik, tentu mengingat keseluruhan perkaranya, termasuk posisi Haria sebagai jalang. "Ia mencoba mencuri sapu keluaran terbaru dan terkeren milik Dudles."

Paman Vernon mendengus geli, sepenuhnya berniat menyinggung gadis tanpa harta di samping istrinya. "Sapu itu memang bagus sekali, tingkat Internasional, bahkan Double C akan memakainya saat melawan Bulgaria nanti. Tapi keterlaluan namanya jika mencuri barang mewah dari keluarga yang menampungmu, yah?"

Paman Vernon dan bibi Petunia kemudian saling melempar cemooh pada Haria, seakan orangnya tak ada disana. Diselingi suara kunyahan Dudley, atau terkadang sendawanya.

Haria mendesah. Tahu jika bibi dan pamannya lebih percaya pada Diddlers mereka, bahkan kalau anak mereka berkata melihat Naga siberia datang berkunjung dengan menaiki sapu.

Seandainya mereka tahu hal yang sebenarnya terjadi, mungkin Haria akan langsung mati, tanpa proses percobaan terlebih dahulu. Untuk menghilangkan bukti bahwa anak mereka tertarik pada seorang squib yang tinggal di sana. Haria bergidik.

Saat itu subuh, waktu dimana Haria selalu bangun untuk kemudian mandi dan memulai hari. Tapi begitu Haria keluar dengan handuk membalut tubuh kecilnya, Dudley yang muncul di depan pintu menghadang. "Sabar jika ingin masuk, Sepupu. Minggir, atau itu mu akan segera keluar." Haria menubruk Dudley agar cepat-cepat menyingkir. Udara dingin membuat kulit pucatnya seperti membiru.

Tapi Dudley yang tinggi besar gendut tidak bergeser sedikit pun. "Come on Dude―" Kalimat Haria terpotong karena Dudley malah mendorongnya, menempeli tembok. Membuat sandwich tidak enak berbahan Haria, Babi-Dudley, dan tembok. "Oi."

Dudley membabi buta menempeli Haria, membuat memar karena Haria yang kurus kecil membentur tembok beberapa kali.

Sampai Petunia datang. Dan Sangkalan Dudley menyerangnya.

Stupid Gorgon.

Haria mendesah, mengunyah kacang lamat-lamat. Ingatkan dia untuk selalu berpakaian di kamar mandi. Menulikan telinga dari mulut bau anggur bibi dan pamannya.

"Sapu jatuh tidak jauh dari pengendaranya, Honey."

"Pengendara buta―" Apapun yang ingin dikatakan Petunia bermuka kuda itu terpotong oleh suara kertas jatuh dari cerobong asap. Kemampuan telinga penggosip. Ia terkesiap. "Sudah waktunya Vernon."

Paman Vernon menepuk perut. "Apa?" Istrinya menatap 'yang benar saja.' Kemudian mata kecil paman Vernon membulat. "Meteor tua! Duddlers kecil kita akan segera meninggalkan kita, Petunia! Tentu saja untuk ke Hogwarts, Sekolah sihir terbaik di Dunia!"

Dudley membusungkan dada berlemaknya bangga.

Petunia beranjak untuk memeluk Dudleynya. "Oh, anakku sudah besar, akan menjadi mandiri dan tampan seperti ayahnya."

Paman Vernon tergelak, "Ambil suratnya, Potter."

"Ambil, Dudley." Haria meneguk jus labunya.

Bibi petunia memelototinya galak, Haria melangkah malas-malasan. Melihat sekilas pada surat, tak tertarik, sebelum sebuah nama tertangkap matanya. Haria Lily Potter.

Ia melangkah ke meja makan, menyerahkan surat untuk Dudley dan lanjut membaca suratnya.

_Miss. H. Lily Potter_

_Ruang makan kel. Dursley_

_Privet Drive no. 4_

_Little whinging Surrey_

Haria membalik suratnya dengan gemetar, memikirkan berbagai macam kemungkinan. Stempel merah huruf H besar disana membuat Haria mati-matian menahan senyum senang, tak mau kecewa jika H itu ternyata bukan Hogwarts. Haria membuka kertanya pelan-pelan. Satu mata hijau dibalik kacamata jengkol menyipit.

_Kepala Sekolah : Minerva McGonagall_

_Miss Potter yang baik,_

_Dengan gembira kami mengabarkan bahwa kami menyediakan tempat untuk Anda di Sekolah Sihir Hogwarts. Terlampir daftar semua buku dan peralatan yang dibutuhkan._

_Tahun ajaran baru mulai 1 September. Kami menuggu burung hantu Anda paling lambat 31 Juli._

_Hormat saya,_

_Horace Slughorn_

_Wakil Kepala Sekolah_

Haria terbatu, bibirnya kaku, tidak jadi tertawa.

Ia senang tapi bingung juga. Bukannya ia squib? Lalu kenapa...

"APA?!"

"Bukan Hogwarts?!"

"NOOOOOOO―!"

Haria meloncat di tempatnya berdiri. Tinggal menunggu teriakan-teriakan untuk tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Apa yang sebenarnya MachGone itu pikirkan dengan tak menjadikan Dursley salah satu muridnya?!" Raung paman Vernon.

"AKU TAK INGIN DI DURMSTRANGG!" Rengek Dudley kencang-kencang, mukanya memerah menahan tangis, memukuli ibunya yang memeluk mencoba menenangkan, bergumam tentang perawan dan ramuan anti depresi.

Uh oh. Haria menyembunyikan suratnya, menyelipkannya di rok. Tahu apa yang terjadi. Kecemburuan keluarga Dursley pada keberuntungan Potter membunuhnya pelan-pelan, sudah terbukti 6 tahun hidupnya menjadi percobaan-percobaan mereka.

Haria berlari keluar kastil, menghindar mungkin adalah pilihan terbaik walau tak bisa lama-lama, karena ia harus belanja kebutuhan sekolahnya. "YIPPIIIIEEE!" Suara tawa Haria memecah keheningan kawasan kastil yang berjejer di Little Whinging. Giginya kering terkena udara malam yang dingin, sensasinya seperti sehabis memakan Smoke-Candy. Cukup membuat linu gigi belum-semua-dewasanya, tapi butuh lebih dari itu untuk memadamkan kebahagiaannya, kebahagiaan pertamanya setelah hampir 11 tahun menghidup udara di dunia.

Haria berencana akan tidur di makam kedua orang tuanya malam ini, memakan makanan yang selalu ada disana, mungkin tar karamel kesukaannya sambil menatap taburan bintang ―oh apakah ibunya atau ayahnya menyukai tar karamel juga? Haria bertanya-tanya, lalu mengandaikan ia akan tidur pulas dengan perut kenyang. Lega juga ia jadi memakai kaus lengan panjang alih-alih yang tanpa lengan.

...

Keesokan fajarnya, Haria bangun dengan pegal di seluruh tubuh. Ia menggigil kedinginan. Cepat-cepat bangkit untuk berlari, sekedar menghangatkan badan, menuju kastil Dursley. Tahu jika walaupun kedua orang tuanya tak memiliki kerabat lain lagi selain Dursley, itu lebih baik dari pada tinggal di pemakaman dengan pualam sebagai kasur dan udara dingin yang mengintai setiap saat.

**_clek_**

"Dari mana saja kau?" Kata paman Vernon, yang memakai piyama satin, terlihat habis menginap di lorong menuju pintu utama rumah. Haria melihat kursi kayu yang biasa di samping jendela hilang, ia tebak paman Vernon mentransfigurasinya menjadi kasur busa lusuh disana. Payah seperti biasanya, namun tentu tak ada yang lebih menyenangkan selain menghukum squib kecil mereka walau harus tidur seperti penyihir homeless.

Haria menatap mata Pamannya. Benaknya dipenuhi perhitungan tentang jujur atau tidak? ia ingin menghirup udara kebebasan lebih cepat. Jadi Haria berkata cepat, "Aku diterima di Hogwarts, Paman. Jadi tolong bisakah aku meminta beberapa galleon untuk―" Perkataan Haria terpotong oleh gerungan sang paman.

"KAU PEMBOHONG CILIK!" Muka paman Vernon menebal, memerah nyaris hijau. Rambut pirangnya berdiri. "KAU SADAR JIKA KAU SQUIB KAN?!"

Haria menunjukan surat dari Hogwarts miliknya.

"KAU―" Kuping paman Vernon mengeluarkan asap. Kumis melengkungnya bergetar. "Ada apa, Vernon?" Potong bibi Petunia yang buru-buru menghampiri, masih mengenakan gaun tidur dengan banyak roll di rambutnya, Haria menangkap bayangan bulat sempoyongan dibelakangnya, Dudley. Bisa dipastikan mereka terbangun karena teriakan paman Vernon yang menggelegar.

"DIA MASUK HOGWARTS PETUNYA!" Murka Vernon yang membuat Petunia langsung mengalihkan pandangannya menuju surat di tangan Haria. Ia tergagap, "Ba-bagaimana bisa?!"

Di sampingnya, Dudley melotot menggeram, "Dia kan squib!"

Hari itu berakhir dengan Haria dikurung dalam kamarnya di lemari bawah tangga dari subuh sampai malam. Disertai ancaman paman Vernon pada peri rumah yang macam-macam memberinya makan.

Yang tentu saja di langgar Floppy, teman sejak kecil Haria. Haria mengunyah paha ayam panggangnya senang, lega juga tubuhnya bukan tipe yang cepat menggemuk, ia hanya harus berakting belum makan seharian.

Hahaha~!

Im coming Hogwarts, set me free!

Haria mengesampingkan pikirannya tentang alasan Hogwarts menerima murid squib.

...

Haria Potter, anak dari adiknya tersayang: Lily Evans, yang berhasil menggaet hati James Potter, si bangsawan darah murni 1000 tahun. Yang jago quidittch, jenius gila, bad boy, pemuda yang Petunia sukai sejak pertama, bahkan sebelum Petunia tahu namanya.

Suatu hal yang membuat Petunia berbalik membenci Lily. Padahal dari teman Hogwartsnya, Petunia menyangka mereka rival abadi!

Oh terkutuk Dumbledore yang tidak mengundangnya ke Hogwarts, alih-alih Madam Maximus.

Akhirnya Petunia tumbuh menjadi gadis yang pahit.

Lily, Seorang adik yang dielu-elukan masyarakat sihir karena berhasil mengalahkan Voldemort bersama suaminya, yang seketika, mereka meninggal bersamaan dengan menghilangnya Voldemort. Meninggalkan sang buah hati yang menangis menjerit dalam box bayi kecilnya.

Bahkan ketika Petunia berhasil menikahi pengusaha lumayan ternama bernama Vernon, orang tuanya tak kunjung sembuh dari penyakit hati bernama kehilangan. Lily mereka, anak tercinta mereka.

Tapi, baru setahun menanggalkan nama Evans dan membentuk keluarga baru, ia disuguhi bundelan bayi perempuan adiknya oleh Minerva, orang yang langsung menjadi kepala sekolah Hogwarts menggantikan posisi Dumbledore, yang lagi-lagi kematian kontroversialnya dikaitkan dengan Lily Potter.

Petunia yang baru membuka pintu, terpaku menatap penyihir tua bertopi kerucut besar itu, matanya menatap bayi yang digendong tangan kurus. Pikirannya dipenuhi prasangka. Matanya naik ke wajah McGonaggal yang membuka bibir tipis. "Petunia... Lily telah..."

Yang Petunia ketahui selanjutnya adalah dirinya terisak menjerit memeluk buntalan Haria yang ikut menangis...

...

Petunia membesarkan Haria Potter dengan baik selayaknya bibi pada ponakannya, setidaknya sampai Haria berumur 4 tahun.

Hari itu minggu, hari seperti biasa Petunia berkumpul bersama witches lain, mengumpulkan informasi sambil meminum teh yang keluar dari tongkat. Sesekali mengawasi Dudley yang mengerjai anak penyihir lain dan Haria yang berlarian ke sana ke mari.

"Ms. Petunia tahukah kau jika Ms. Robinson pernah menghilangkan hidung dan bulu dada suaminya karena cemburu pada tetangga no. 5 di blok mu?"

Petunia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Ms. Rogran. Meninggalkan Haria yang mengejar Ayam kalkun ras asia dan Dudley yang menjambak anak lain. "Ya tentu saja aku tahu! Aku melihat bayangan mereka dari..."

Petunia dan 5 orang penyihir wanita terbahak-bahak. Saat tertawa, Petunia mengalihkan pandangannya ke sekeliling, Dudley ada, dan Haria ada ―tidak!

Lama mata Petunia mencari-cari, kelibatan surai hitam tak juga ditemukan.

Petunia menekan cemas dengan menyebar gosip baru, "Kalian tahu? Aku baru saja melihat Meliroy dan Joey naik sapu bareng, akan ku ikuti mereka."

Ms. Roejam mencibir. "Kami tahu kau yang menjadi magnet berita dan memiliki kecepatan terbang paling cepat."

Petunia hanya tertawa tak sampai mata, menitip Dudley yang tertawa terbahak. Ia segera bangkit, mengambil sapu dan terbang ke daerah sana, Haria pasti tak akan jauh. Bagaimanapun dia hanya anak 4 tahun. Pikirnya.

Beberapa ratus meter dari rumah Ms. Roejam, akhirnya Petunia melihat anak setinggi pertengahan paha orang dewasa, yang rambutnya berkelebat tertiup angin. Tertawa-tawa di rerumputan taman. Hewan-hewan mengelilinginya. Kelinci perak, ayam bertanduk, sampai burung kolibri kuning besar yang terkenal ganas.

Petunia panik "Haria―"

Tapi, selanjutnya Petunia hanya dapat terbengong bodoh melihat keponakannya tertawa memeluk paha burung kolibri kuning itu, yang mendorong jatuh haria, menggelitiki perut gemuk khas bocah 4 tahun dengan kepala berbulu. Haria terbahak.

Di udara, tepatnya di atas sapu sana, Petunia tergagap. Bahkan Auror terkenal Mad-Eye tak pernah bisa menjinakan burung itu! B-bagaimana bisa?!

Oh my, Lily...

Petunia terkesiap, adiknya yang luar biasa, tentu saja. Ia menatap anak itu lama, mengakui apa yang dikata orang-orang di sekitarnya tentang Haria. Di usianya yang belum genap umur lima, ia sudah memperlihatkan aura kecantikannya. Dengan rambut hitam tebal berkilat menggelombang, dan kulit cokelat pucat bersinar, belum lagi mata hijau kehitaman yang sewaktu-waktu berbiru sejuk seperti bertahtakan emerald... Mata indah milik James, cinta pertama Petunia. Yang menikah dengan adiknya.

Sosok Haria kini membangkitkan sesuatu dalam dirinya. Api kemarahan yang dulu padam, sekarang membara.

Petunia menatap pemandangan yang banyak di cetak dalam buku-buku dongeng anak penyihir itu sekian lama. Ia tahu, akan tiba saatnya Haria merubah sesuatu. Sesuatu yang besar.

Anak spesial, Petunia mencengkram sapu.

Ia memutuskan untuk harus menyembunyikan Haria dari pers dan sejenisnya, menyembunyikan ia dari kenyataan bahwa ia anak terkenal.

Ya, Harus.

...

Haria melongokan kepalanya melewati jendela mobil dengan senang, ia dan Dursley's akan berbelanja kebutuhan sekolah. Setelah sekian lama Haria

Dudley di sampingnya masih cemberut, belum terima kenyataan bahwa ia akan sekolah di tempat khusus cowok, Haria tebak.

Haria mengangkat bahu, ia juga tak tahu bagaimana Hogwarts yang terkenal itu, tak pernah mendengar tentangnya lewat televisi, maupun majalah. Ia jarang di perbolehkan di ruang nonton. Well, Haria akan melihat dengan otak kepalanya sendiri besok. Ia mengawang menatap langit biru tanpa awan.

"Jika sudah selesai dengan belanjaan mu, tunggu kami di sini."

Haria menoleh, menengok sekitar dan menemukan pub tua Leaky Cauldron. Jalan cepat menuju Diagon Alley.

"Kalian tidak akan belanja bersama ku?" Haria menekan mati-matian jerit kegirangannya, 99% dari dirinya menginginkab jawaban 'ya' atau 'ya!' Ia menggigit bibir menahan cengir. Tahu jika senyum sedikit saja para Dursley akan menghancurkan kebahagiaannya.

Mereka akan melakukan apa saja untuk menyiksanya.

"Ya, Dudley lebih penting." Petunia memutar mata, seandainya saja dengan meninggalkan anak dibawah umur bukan termasuk larangan Kementerian Anak. Pembunuhan diam-diam tanpa lapor tentu lebih baik kan. "Cepat turun!"

Haria turun, menggenggam tas kecil berisi koin-koin galleon hasil jerih payah ber-romusha dengan paman Vernon dan bibi Petunia, ia melambai pada mobil hitam paman Vernon yang melaju terbang, bergabung bersama para burung, sapu, dan kendaraan lain.

"Well," Haria merogoh saku dressnya, meraih kertas berisi kebutuhan murid kelas satu. "Lets see.. jubah kerja hitam sederhana.. sarung tangan kulit naga atau sejenisnya., kata bibi kulit beruang lebih murah kan? Hm.. buku-buku.. tongkat, kuali.. timbangan.. Oh Hewan peliharaan? Aku ingin, sepertinya aku bisa membeli tikus yang murah jika membeli jubah bekas.." Haria memegang dagu, menghitung-hitung galleon dalam kepalanya sambil berjalan menuju pintu masuk LC. "Ini dia." Kata Haria mengelus handle pintu lalu mendorongnya.

**_klining_**

Semua kepala menengok ke arahnya.

Haria refleks menyembunyikan bekas lukanya di balik poni. Terlalu telat.

"Harria Potter!" Seru seorang lelaki tua di balik konter, tersenyum sampai gelambir di pipi tuanya mengerut. "Ia! Ada di toko ku!"

"Merlin!"

"Bintang bau!"

"Kacamata Dumbledore!"

Dan seruan lainnya.

Sekon selanjutnya, hanya terlihat sejumput kilau hitam rambut Haria yang dikerubungi wizards and witches bertopi kerucut. Berlomba-lomba menyalaminya seakan-akan dengan begitu mereka akan dilimpahi kekuatan besar.

"Take a magic, kawan penyihirku." Seru si orang di balik konter. "Berikan ia ruang untuk bernafas!"

"Tom benar, semuanya." Kata seorang di meja pojok, koran turun dari wajahnya. Ia pria tinggi berambut merah yang mengenakan tux. "Ia pasti sedang dalam urusan yang sangat penting. Belanja kebutuhan murid kelas satu Hogwarts." Pria itu mendekat, menyalami tangan Haria lebih kuat, lebih dari yang kerumunan itu lakukan. Tersenyum dari kuping ke kuping. "Aku―"

"Arthur Weasly!" Sahut Haria memotong, matanya melebar, berbinar. "Pegawai Kementrian Kemanusiaan, di bawah perintah Kerajaan Malfoy's langsung!"

"Apakah aku salah?" Haria mencubit lengannya kecil. Gugup.

"..."

Keheningan diputus oleh bahak Arthur yang sangat bahagia, "Aku yakin ia sangat senang berbelanja bersama anakku!" disertai dengan gerutuan penyihir-penyihir lain.

Penyihir dengan topi berhias kaka tua berisik yang rambutnya putih semua menggeleng. "Seandainya anakku tujuh puluh dua tahun lebih muda.."

Mereka menyetujui, Arthur mengakhiri bahaknya dengan mengusap ujung mata. Lalu berdeham, "Maaf senior-senior yang nasibnya akan ku susul," Mereka tertawa. Arthur tersenyum, menawarkan tangannya pada Haria. "Belanja bersama?"

Haria membalas senyum, berpikir jika Arthur Weasly adalah pejabat yang memiliki keperibadian funnies-man. Ia menerima uluran tangan. "Ya, please." Saking dekatnya, Haria bisa melihat beberapa helai putih di antara kemerahan. Dengan lugu ia berkata. "Ku kira kau tak sesegar yang terlihat."

Penyihir-penyihir di Leaky Claudron terbahak lagi, Arthur memerah, mengibaskan tangan. "Aku yakin yang Haria maksud sangat berbeda dari yang kalian pikirkan." Ia menggandeng tangan Haria keluar dari sana. Menuju halaman samping Leaky Cauldron yang temboknya full batu bata. Ia mengedip pada Haria. "Aku yakin ini yang kau inginkan."

Haria nyengir. Tak tahu lagi harus berkata apa.

Reaksi mereka menjadi beban tersendiri untuknya.. Seandainya mereka tahu anak dari pahlawan mereks seorang squib.

Haria bergidik. Bahunya melengkung turun.

Lalu entah dari mana ilham itu datang, ia menggigit bibir. Hendak bertanya pertanyaan krusial dalam hidupnya. "Sir Weasly―"

"Arthur saja." Kata si pria dewasa. Tersenyum lebar. "Ada apa?"

"Tidak. Tidak, Sir.. Arthur." " Haria menunduk mencengkram tali tasnya. Beban nama itu mencekiknya. "Nothing."

Arthur menatapnya bingung, tapi berpaling lagi, gugup anak kelas satu mungkin?

"Ayo Harria ―tak apa kan aku memanggilmu begitu? Kita ke Madam Malkin, kita akan bertemu anakku disana."

"Siapa namanya?" Haria mendongak, prospek bertemu calon teman baru membuatnya semangat lagi.

Arthur tertawa. Haria jadi bingung bagaimana bisa ia melakukannya, apakah tulang pipinya tidak linu?

"Kau bisa menanyakannya pada anakku sendiri nanti, Haria."

"Ku tebak ia juga memiliki rambut merah."

Arthur tertawa ―lagi.

Mereka berjalan sambil bercengkrama. Haria merasakan dadanya menghangat, percakapan pertamanya.

Lalu bertanya-tanya penasaran. Apakah orang tuanya orang yang menyenangkan seperti Weasly?

Tapi seperti apapun orang tuanya, Haria menyayangi mereka.

"Hogwarts, Nak?" Kata seorang wanita gemuk penuh senyum berpakaian serba lembayung muda.

Haria membatin, Madam Malkin. "Yes, Ma'am."

"Banyak yang sedang melakukannya, jubah dan seragam. Salah seorangnya malah sedang mengepas. Pihak kerajaan membuat kami sibuk." Madam Malkin mendesah. "Kau bisa duduk dulu disitu, Nak. Aku akan mengukur yang ini dulu."

Haria yang tak ingin terlihat tolol mengangguk-angguk. Banyak yang tak ia ketahui rupanya selain Burung merpati bisa berubah warna menjadi pink jika sedang musim kawin. Ia berjalan ke tempat duduk tingginya.

"Hallo," Sapa seorang anak lelaki. "Hogwarts juga?"

"Ya." Haria tersenyum. Menebak-nebak.

"Kelas satu?" Anak itu memperhatikan badan kurus Haria. "Semoga kita bisa menjadi teman, kau akan menjadi teman pertamaku."

"Tapi kau bahkan belum memberi tahu namamu."

Anak cowok di depannya memerah. Gelagapan. Lalu dengan gagap mengenalkan dirinya. "Ronald Weasly. Siapa nama mu? Ku harap kau tidak ember dengan kebiasaan burukku ini."

Haria tertawa, tebakannya benar, Weasly dan rambut merahnya. "Nama ku Haria." Ia tak memberi tahu nama lengkapnya, belum siap, sementara lukanya tersembunyi dengan aman di balik poni. Lalu Haria bercerita jika yang mengantarnya ke sini adalah ayahnya, yang langsung berteleport setelah menerima panggilan kementrian dan berpamitan dengan sangat meminta maaf. "Lalu, katanya aku akan bertemu dengan mu disini." Ungkap Haria mengakhiri cerita. Tanpa bilang tentang pengerumunan di Leaky Claudron.

Ron mendesah, "Ia memang ayah yang super sibuk, tak tahu lagi berapa kali mums meneriakinya saat sampai dirumah. Kau bisa memanggil ku Ron ngomong-ngomong" Ia terkekeh gelap.

"Ehm, Yah," Haria mengalihkan topik. Ia bahkan belum pernah bertemu orang tuanya. "Bisa kau ceritakan apa yang dimaksud Madam Malkin tentang Kerajaan membuat ia sibuk?"

"Sebenarnya ini agak aneh mengingat kau tak tahu." Ia mengernyit. Haria meringis. "Mengingat beritanya santer sekali, di televisi, majalah, bahkan sampai para lukisan ikut bergosip. Mums heboh sekali." Ron mendesah seakan sudah mengalami pengalaman yang pahit sekali. "Anak tunggal Raja akhirnya bersekolah, di Hogwarts, program agar ia bisa merasakan jadi masyarakat sihir biasa, katanya." Ia mengangkat bahu.

"Wow. Siapa nam―"

Pertanyaan Haria terpenggal oleh jerit perempuan berambut cokelat, "ITU PANGERAN!" yang segera menghambur, bergabung dengan kerumunan berisik.

"Apa sih." Ron mengernyit sebal. "Dia kan anak 11 tahun juga." Tapi berdiri diatas bangku, melongok ingin melihat sosok si pangeran, walau sebenarnya ia sudah cukup tinggi untuk ukuran anak umur 11.

Berbeda dengan Haria di tempatnya, yang terpaku. Jantungnya kehilangan satu detakan.

Tadi, walau hanya seprsekian sekon. Haria melihatnya dari sela-sela pagar manusia. Anak paling berkilau di tengah-tengah Auror penjaga berseragam gelap. Di bagian tengah kerumunan, anak lelaki berwajah runcing berkulit pucat berjalan dengan kibasan jubah yang sangat bagus, tersenyum ke penyihir-penyihir di kiri dan kanannya. Ke Haria yang berada di dalam toko Madam Malkin, melewati kaca agak buram penuh poster-poster baju bergerak.

Haria yakin pangeran bahkan tak melihatnya juga. Well, buat apa juga kan? Tapi...

Yang Haria tidak tahu. beberapa meter setelah Rombongan itu melewati toko Madam Malkin, Draco menoleh ke belakang, ke etalase besar sebuah toko.

"Apa ada yang belum terbeli untuk keperluan sekolah besok, Prince?" Kata Auror berdagu belah dengan sigap.

Anak yang berada di bawah penjagaannya menggeleng. "Hanya melihat barang bagus."

"Jika Anda berkata seperti itu.."

"Ayo, Nak. Giliran mu." Madam Malkin berdiri di sampingnya, mengangkat jarum yang terhubung dengan sebuah benang merah. Haria berdiri, mencoba mengenyahkan sosok pangeran dengan fokus pada meteran ukur..

"Bukankah ia tampan sekali? Ia yang masih berumur 11! Jika saja aku tak ingat umur!"

"Para keturunan Malfoy's memang sangat rupawan, dan aku berani bertaruh Pangeran Draco adalah keturunan paling rupawan abad ini."

Haria menengok, melihat dua orang gadis muda dengan gaun mengembang menatap ke depan, sebuah jalan rombongan tadi lewat.

Madam Malkin di sampingnya mendengus. Membisik dengan jarum di bibirnya. "Anak muda. Tak tahu seberapa sibuk kami yang tua."

Tapi Haria tak mengacuhkan. Berfokus pada satu hal. Sebuah nama.

Draco Malfoy...

**TBC**

A/N: MC baru haha!

punch younya nanti aja, buat refreshing kalau yang ini kena blok okay /buagh

Ini karya JKRnya ke acak-acak astaga *ngakak* /ditabok

Jadi well, di fict ini No-Muggles pokoknya, baca, dan kalian tahu seberapa parah nanti saya ngacak-ngacak karya besar JKR

Chap depan ke hogwarts~

Dan ngga panjang-panjang kok, thats not the point of this fict. Paling cuma 2 chap. MC ini juga kira bakal jadi 7 ch aja, saya sadar diri kok, jadi yang takut digantungin tolong turunin itu palunya, jangan gedig saya :')

Sekian deh,

Please review :3


	2. HASEKI HARIA ch 2

Akhirnya, satu september datang.

Dari sudut matanya, Haria bisa melihat kerumunan beraksen hijau perak berkumpul di luar pintu gerbong nomor 9 ―mereka adalah keluarga kerajaan dan para pengawalnya. Haria menatap orang-orang itu sekilas, menangkap ratu sedang mencium sejumput rambut platina dari seseorang di pelukannya, meremukan gaunnya yang lebar nan indah.

Setelah dengan susah payah menyelinap di antara para orang tua yang terisak dan anak-anak yang menyeringai, Haria akhirnya bisa masuk ke Hogwarts Express. Akan menjadi musim panas paling menyenangkannya mungkin.

Ia berjalan di antara kompartemen-kompartemen berisik dan sedikit sekali yang sunyi, sambil memastikan poninya tak bergeser apalagi sampai menunjukan luka berbentuk petirnya yang tersohor.., Haria bergidik.

Setelah sampai di kompartemen paling ujung Haria akhirnya bisa mengistirahatkan punggung kecil letihnya, 15 menit lagi Hogwarts Express akan berangkat, ia mendesah tertahan, senang. _Goodbye Dursley's haha!_

**_tok tok_**

"Dengan seorang perempuan yang lupa mengenalkan namanya di Madam Malkin's?" Kata sebuah suara yang teredam karena terhalang pintu.

Ujung bibir Haria berkedut. Itu temannya, Ronald Weasley! Dari nadanya, Haria tebak Arthur sudah memberitahu namanya. Ia berdehem. "Dengan siapa? Yang terhormat ini perlu tahu." Ia terkikik.

**_greek_**

"Temanmu, Yang Mulia." Kata Ron nyengir lebar.

Haria tertawa. "Silakan duduk kalau begitu, Sir." Tawanya terhenti, "Err, kau yakin tak ingin bergabung di grup yang lebih seru diluar?"

Ron berjalan mundur, "Bersama Fred dan George walaupun semenit selalu akan cukup untuk kotak tertawamu." Ia berhenti di lorong kompartemen, dua kepala muncul dari kiri kanan samping pintu yang terhalang kayu eboni.

"Hai, Haria, Aku George." Kata Lelaki berambut merah ―Weasley yang memiliki badan lebih tinggi dari Ron, Haria bisa memastikan ia adalah kakak kelas mereka.

Lelaki yang satunya memutar mata. "Apa kau ingin menjadi mum yang selalu lupa darah dagingnya sendiri? Kau Fred!" Ia menepuk jidat, "Well, atau aku yang Fred, hai Haria."

"Hai George, Fred. Lawakan yang bagus." Cengir Haria, lalu membeku. "Maksudku, cara perkenalannya.."

Ketiga lelaki di kompartemen itu tertawa.

"Well, oke." Kata George (atau Fred?). "Tak perlu secanggung itu pada kami, Haria. Ron yang paling sensitif disini."

Haria mengangguk, "Akan ku catat."

"Hei!"

"Oke adik-adik," Sambar yang sepertinya George, berdehem, "Kami akan bergabung dengan tim Qiudittch kami." Ada kebanggaan tersirat dari nadanya. "See you, kiddo."

"Bye, adik kelas."

Ron dan Haria melihat 2 titik merah itu berjalan pergi. Haria curiga mereka mampir hanya untuk pamer.

Mereka bertukar pandang, lalu Haria bertanya pertanyaan yang sepertinya sakral, untuk Ron.

"―Jadi apa itu Quidittich?"

Ron kehilangan senyumnya 100%.

Haria entah kenapa seperti bisa merasakan sensasi orang yang tertangkap goblin gringotts karena melihat gigi emasnya terlalu lama. Ia meringis, "Sepertinya aku bisa mempercayaimu untuk bercerita banyak.."

.

"... begitu." Kata Haria mengakhiri cerita. Memainkan jarinya gugup; ini pertama kalinya ia bercerita pada orang lain.

Ron yang di hadapannya duduk bersidekap mengangguk, "Jadi kau seorang squib?"

Pundak kurus Haria melengkung turun, ia merosot di tempat duduknya. "Aku tak keberatan kau pindah kompartemen." Sengaunya. "Walau aku sangat melihat untuk menjadi sepasang teman, kau menyenangkan sekali. Tapi, kau pasti kecewa, aku akan menutup mataku 5 detik dan kau bisa pergi― Aku tahu aku bisa melakukannya, satu," Haria mulai menghitung, matanya terpejam. "dua, tiga empat―"

"―Pfft."

Lalu bahakan Ron terdengar. ".. haha! Sepertinya yang dikatakan FreGie ("Fregie?") benar, kau sangat kaku, dan sekarang sangat pesimis." Ia menggeleng. "Aku baik-baik saja denganmu."

Haria mendongak dari betapa menarik sepatu hitamnya yang kusam, ia memberi Ron tatapan,_ jujur saja tolong. _Membuat Weasley itu mengangkat tangan menyerah, "Umh, agak mengecewakan sih untuk ukuran anak dari pasangan pahlawan besar, tapi orang tuamu bukan dirimu, setelah kupikir-pikir aku juga 70 persen tak mirip ibu dan 30 tidak mirip ayah, itu angka yang cukup besar bukan? jika ditotal aku adalah 100 persen tidak mirip mereka... tunggu, aku bukan setengah anak pungut kan...? Well, intinya.." Ia mengangkat bahu ringan. "Itu bukan hal yang buruk. Kau akan segera menemukan hal yang lebih dari itu. Sihir bukan segalanya," Ron merogoh tasnya, menarik dan menjentikan tongkat sihirnya yang ujungnya memercikan api. "Aku secara tak sengaja membakar celengan pertamaku kemarin, membuat bangkrut beberapa hari karena mum tak mau memberi uang."

Mau tak mau akhirnya Haria tersenyum lemah, pada penghiburan Ron atau kata-kata panjangnya yang mungkin saja jadi kalimat pengganti _'fine, enough. cukup sekian menjadi temanmu.'_ Ron meringis, karena melihat senyum Haria yang malah semakin murung. "Well, tapi setidaknya aku masih bisa memiliki Hedwig sebagai hewan peliharaanku," Kata Ron bersemangat, ia berdiri dan mengambil kandang yang kebesaran untuk tubuhnya. "Dia betina yang cerdas dan anggun, cantik ya?" Lalu memandang berbinar pada burung hantu putih itu, yang beruhu dengan jumawa.

Burung hantu itu menatap Haria girang, Haria membalas uhu itu antusias.

"Oh enaknya... Aku membeli Sccabers, tikus gendut pemalas paling murah ini karena Keluarga Dursley tidak memberi bonus, fluuffy ya dia―"

Tapi rupanya Ron menangkap titik kruisial. "Tunggu di situ," Ia memandang Haria dengan mata menyipit. "Keluarga Darsylei? Bonus? Kau bekerja pada siapa? Namanya keren..."

Haria dalam hatinya menepuk jidat, ia mendesah, "Maaf karena mengahancurkan pikiranmu yang berpikir aku memiliki pekerjaan hebat." Haria mengangkat bahu. "Aku rupanya keponakan yang dibabu." Ia lalu menceritakan Ron soal Dursley, berharap _teman_nya itu masih ingin bersamanya.

Ron terdiam, melihat kosong tangannya sendiri.

Haria memainkan buntut Sccabers. Diam, pergi atau tidak, terserah Ron. Pikirnya pahit.

"Well," Kata Ron mengangkat pandangannya, tepatnya sesuatu di jidat Haria. "Itu sangat mengejutkan.. kami, aku―para penyihir tak mendapat kabarmu selama bertahun-tahun, saat semalam Ayah memberitahuku soal dirimu, kau tak tahu betapa kagetnya aku dan betapa tak terdefinisinya ekspresi ibu saat tahu ayah bertemu dirimu." Pandangan Ron menerawang menembus tempurung Haria, yang merinding. "Aku sama sekali tak menyangka jika yang kau alami malah sangat berbanding dengan yang artikel-artikel tulis, tentang kau yang―" Ia meringis. "Itulah.."

Ron menghindar dari tatapan penasaran Haria. Membuka topik baru, "Tentang pertanyaanmu, Quidittch, ada lima pemain disana." matanya melebar antusias dengan ini, "Satu seeker, satu keeper, dua chaser di luar dan satu chaser pusat, oh! Jangan lupakan beaternya, George dan Fred ada di posisi itu!"

Haria segera tertular semangat Ron, dan mereka tenggelam pada obrolan olahraga. Mengerti isyarat Ron yang ingin membahas hal lain.

Sampai suara roda diluar menegakkan kuping pucat Ron.

"Mau membeli sesuatu dari troli anak-anak?" Kata seorang wanita berambut kelabu dengan lesung di pipinya, menatap ramah lewat kaca pintu mereka.

Ron bangkit berdiri, "Itu pedagang troli, kau tahu, ia sebenarnya adalah penyihir hebat!" Ron membeli banyak permen, manisan dan kue. Rupanya ia mendapat uang dari hasil membantu ayahnya. "Kita bisa berbagi, Haria." Kemudian duduk kaku di antara gundukan makanan ajaibnya, tangannya yang menggenggam cokelat kodok terhenti di udara. "For Hazard sake! Aku ingat mum membuat bekal untukku."

Anak itu mengubek-ubek tasnya, mengeluarkan kotak bekal dan membukanya, Haria bisa melihat 4 potong sandwich berjejer rapi disana. Ia menawarkan Haria dengan memelas, tersirat sestuatu di matanya. "Ayo berbagi makanan, teman. Aku tidak suka yang kornet." Lalu Ron melanjutkan jika semuanya memang diisi dengan kornet.

Haria tentu saja, mengambil sandwich dengan mata berkilau, senang bisa berbagi walau ia belum bisa membagikan hal miliknya. "Teman, sebuah hadiah tak terduga."

Mereka makan dengan bahagia, dengan Ron yang sesekali merengek karena permen segala rasa dan Haria yang setelah memakan sandwich buatan ibunda Ron memakan permen asap sampai kompartemen mereka sesak.

Tawa mereka terhenti saat pintu terbuka.

"Apakah kalian melihat seekor Katak?"

Ron berpaling dari betapa hitam kuping Haria, menghadap anak lelaki bermuka bulat. "Sayangnya tidak.."

Anak itu berbalik pergi dengan meraung. "Hilang deh."

Haria refleks mengelus sccabersnya.

"Aku tak tahu mengapa anak itu begitu kecewa..."

Haria menatap Ron bingung.

Ron mengangkat bahu. "Well itu hanya seekor katak―"

"Yang mungkin berarti banyak untuknya." Pintu terbuka, di sana berdiri seorang anak cewek bermuka sombong dengan rambut tebal megarnya. "Apa yang kau ketahui Weasley.."

Haria melirik temannya, yang pipinya memerah.

"Dan kau." Anak yang baru muncul itu sekarang mengernyit pada Haria. "Ada kotoran di kupingmu." Setelah mengatakannya, Ia pergi.

Haria menyentuh kupingnya diam-diam, mengelap dengan bahan di pergelangan tangan.

"Granger." Desah Ron seperti ingin mengejek tongkat anak lima tahun tetapi kemudian sadar jika itu hanyalah produk buatan pabrik, "Mereka memang begitu, sangat ngesok karena dekat dengan keluarga raja... ngomong-ngomong ayo pakai jubah kita, Hogwarts sudah dekat."

Haria membuka tasnya dalam diam.

Ia pernah mendengar tentang Granger saat mendapat kesempatan menonton tv, terkenal sebagai keluarga pintar andalan raja, keluarga Ravenclaw sejati. Ada kemungkinan pangeran dan gadis tadi sering bertemu. Tangan Haria mendingin, gugup, pasti, karna Ia akan segera menyambut babak baru dalam hidupnya.

Ron menatapnya sedih sesaat Haria selesai dengan jubahnya, matanya jatuh ke kaki Haria. "Dursley's tidak memberimu uang yang cukup kan?"

Melihat kakinya yang terlihat sedikit karena jubahnya ngatung, Haria nyengir, "Aku masih bisa hidup saja suatu keajaiban."

Di belokan kereta selanjutnya obrolan seru mereka tentang buku _'__how to curse your brother__'_ yang Ron pinjam dari perpustakaan untuk membalas kutukan candaan FreGie yang membuat hidung Ron berlubang besar, terhenti karena kuncup tajam Hogwarts yang terlihat seukuran jarum sudah menampakan diri.

Haria dan Ron melupakan Fred dan George, Dudley, dan buku mereka, berganti dengan 'asrama mana?'.

"Mum dan Dad di Gryffindor, begitu juga dengan Bill, Charlie, Percy, dan FreGie. Mungkin aku akan di coret dari catatan keluarga jika masuk asrama lain.. Bloody Hell." Gidig Ron.

"Kalau begitu kurasa aku akan masuk Huffelpuff." Gumam Haria sembari berjalan keluar kompartemen mereka, mengikuti instruksi pria besar berjenggot di sana, yang sibuk berteriak, _"Kelas satu lewat sini!"_

Di sampingnya, Ron berasap memikirkan kata-kata penghiburan, akhirnya hanya berkata, "Well, Hufflepuff, mereka baik."

Haria tergelak pada Ron yang bibirnya melempem. "Jangan memaksakan,"

Mereka berjalan keluar kereta.

Dari belakang mereka, menyusul rombongan lain keluar dari gerbong 9, gerbong terakhir.

Dengan Draco Malfoy sebagai salah satu pesertanya, terdiam di samping seorang gemuk yang terbahak, menatap pony tail hitam didepannya tak terbaca.

...

"Selamat datang di Hogwarts." Kata seorang lelaki tua ―profesor Slughorn. "Pesta awal tahun akan dimulai, dan untuk kalian, yang baru memulai tahun ajaran, akan di seleksi terlebih dahulu untuk menentukan di mana rumah kalian." Ia tersenyum ramah, tangan kapalan tanda banyak beraktivitasnya mendorong handel pintu besar.

**_Krieet_**

Banyak seruan takjub di sekeliling.

Terkejut sesi entah keberapa, Haria menatap antusias aula penuh bisik itu, yang sebisa mungkin ia abaikan.

_"__katanya Haria Potter masuk tahun ini kan?''_

Ia mengamankan diri dengan menatap takjub detail kubah bermantra, ukiran-ukiran indah, dan Hantu perak di sampingnya..

―Sampingnya?! Haria berjengit, jeritannya tertahan di tenggorokan.

Tapi hantu itu hanya tersenyum setelah puas memandangi Haria. Entah memandangi apa.

Haria menyenggol rusuk Ron. "Hei, siapa dia?"

"Dia?" Ron mengernyit menatap meja Gryffindor yang Haria tunjuk. "Hantu itu? Oh! Itu Sir Nicholas, si Kepala Nyaris Putus penghuni Gryffindor." Ia berbinar. Haria tebak tak banyak hantu disini. "Masih tak ada yang tahu alasan kepala nyaris copotnya, bahkan setelah FreGie mengerjainya dengan Slug Fire."

"Ayo kita mulai sesi seleksinya." Kata Slughorn memotong bising di aula besar itu, ia membawa topi besar buluk tua penuh benang yang terlepas dan yang tertambal. "Yang namanya dipanggil, harap maju ke depan."

Itu topi seleksi yang melegenda. Bisik Ron. Dilanjutkan bisik-bisik balas dendam karena Fred menipunya tentang kelahi wajib untuk menentukan rumah dengan para duyung di Danau Hitam memakai tusuk gigi sebagai pengganti tongkat. Terkutuk sistem Hogwarts yang privasi, rutuk Ron mengakhiri kalimat bahasa prokemnya.

**Ekhm**. Topi itu terbatuk mendadak, membuat kerumunan anak-anak mungil yang beberapa bahkan ada yang tenggelam dan kurang muat seperti Haria dan cewek-cewek genit dalam balutan jubahnya terlonjak, kaget.

Kemudian topi itu bernyanyi yang sebagian besar isinya tentang karakteristik asrama-asrama di sana; Gryffindor yang pemberani; Hufflepuff yang loyal; Ravenclaw yang bijak dan mau belajar; serta Slytherin yang ambisius.

Nama pertama dipangil, "Zabini Blaise."

"SLYTHERIN!" Kata si Topi setengah detik setelah diletakan ke kepala anak itu.

Beberapa nama dipanggil kemudian.

"Granger Hermione."

Ron disampingnya memutar mata, "A Ravenclows." Katanya.

Anak cewek itu lewat dengan dagu terangkat, dan duduk melipat tangan dipahanya. Si Topi ber'hmmm' panjang di atas kepalanya.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Hanya anak-anak paling depan yang tahu bagaimana ekspresi anak itu.

Haria yang berdiri dibelakang cowok jangkung hanya dapat melihat pundak tegang tertutup rambut chesnutnya saat anak itu melangkah menuju meja meriah Gryffindor.

Haria dapat mendengar teriakan George, "Granger milik kami!" yang dibalas 'boo' oleh asrama lain, dan desis kecewa Ravenclaw.

Lewat beberapa nama, akhirnya giliran Ron. Haria berseringai menyemangati saat mata temannya itu menangkap tatapannya, rasa gugup memenuhi sudut mata Ron.

Sedetik dan, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Haria melihat temannya itu melesat bagai peluru ke meja Gryffindor yang riuh, khususnya oleh FreGie. Percy yang menjabat sebagai prefek hanya menggeleng.

"Haria Potter."

Membeku, Haria kini tahu perasaan Ron saat namanya dipanggil. Ia berjalan diiringi bisik-bisik yang kembali terdengar.

Seorang lelaki berpakaian serba hitam di deretan meja guru menatapnya intens saat Haria menyapu pandangannya, gugup. Ia membalas tatapan guru itu.

"Hm.." Topi itu bergumam saat ukurannya yang kebesaran untuk kepala Haria sudah terpasang. "Keberanian untuk membuktikan diri, kepasrahan, dan sesuatu yang sangat spesial...oh, sangat susah.."

Topi itu terdiam beberapa menit. Haria merasakan sakit pada jarinya, dan rupanya ia tak sadar sudah mencengkram pinggiran bangku terlalu lama.

Desah terakhir dari Topi, dan, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Haria mulas saat melihat kedepan, tapi rasa itu berkurang saat mendengar seruan-seruan Gryffindor. Ia merasakan perasaan paling melegakan, bahwa ia diinginkan.

Duduk di samping Ron yang nyengir dari satu kuping ke kuping lainnya, Ia tos dengan FreGie dan langsung bisa membedakan mereka, Harieta lalu merasakan tatapan tak percaya Granger dari arah jam 1, Haria hanya balas menatap tanpa arti kecuali polosan, berkedip dua kali dengan senyum sekian mili.

Dalam keriuhan di sekelilingnya, Haria melewatkan nama saat sebuah nama disebutkan.

Hanya dapat menikmati jerit penghuni Slytherin, dan desah kecewa anak perempuan dari asrama lain.

Tapi, saat Haria mengikuti langkah sang pangeran yang dengan anggun berjalan menuju mejanya, saat itu juga silver dan emerald bersinggungan.

Dalam keterpukauannya, Haria melihat ujung bibir tajam sang pangeran berkedut, sebelum orang-orang mengerubunginya.

MacGonnagall memberi kata-kata sambutan setelah semuanya di seleksi, yang sayangnya Haria tak bisa perhatikan, walau ingin.

Haria mengalihkan tatapannya pada piringnya, yang terisi banyak makanan enak, ia mengambil ice cream vanilla.

Vanilla. Yang warnanya sedikit kuning, menyerupai platina pucat.

Manis, Haria melumat sendoknya.

...

Tahun pertama di Hogwarts sedikit tak menyenangkan.

Ron melenguh saat mereka berjalan balik ke asrama lalu duduk di ruang bersama mereka yang sepi, keluhan setelah baru satu minggu mereka disana.

George dan Fred bahkan ikutan protes dengan menjahil 2 kali lebih parah, hanya Percy yang notabenenya seorang prefek, yang loyal pada kebijakan itu.

Di sofa depan perapian Ron menjatuhkan dirinya, melanjutkan rutukannya berharap Haria yang duduk di bawahnya melakukan sesuatu. _Dia bercanda kan?_

"Masih tak mengerti kenapa Profesor MacGonagall mengizinkannya berbuat begitu, ia seorang siswa juga kan?"

Berbaik hati, Haria membalas karena Ron menatapmya memelas. Tapi tembok bahkan memiliki telinga, jadi Haria tak bisa berseloroh sesukanya "Pihak kerajaan memiliki kekuasaan juga mate, bahkan dalam sekolah paling bersejarah sekalipun."

Ron merengut, tahu ia tak bisa membalas. Ia selalu begitu selang waktu setelah kegiatan mereka ini. Haria biasanya membiarkanya untuk beberapa waktu, karena ia sama tak senangnya dengan program setengah wajib satu itu.

"Yups." Sela sebuah suara. "Salah satu kebijakan agar pangeran tetap tahu rasanya memerintah, dan tak kehilangan martabatnya karena baru pertama kali ini keluarga kerajaan berbaur di sekolah umum kan?"

Haria dan Ron menoleh hampir bersamaan, menatap Hermione Granger yang tenggelam di tumpukan bukunya, tapi matanya menyorot penuh determinasi pada mereka.

Mereka lupa spot Granger selalu disana.

"Kami tahu, Ravenclows's." Sahut Ron setengah peduli. "Profesor MacGonagall mengatakannya kemarin, ingat?"

"Jangan panggil aku begitu, Weasley." Mata Granger menyipit. "Hanya karena kau keturunan Gryffindor bukan berarti kau bisa mencaci ku!" Ia duduk menyamping, mengambil beberapa buku tebal dan berdiri dengan kasar.

Lalu menghilang ditelan lorong tangga sempit.

Ron segera bangkit mendengar apa yang diucapkan Granger.

"Hei! Jaga mulut, perempuan!" Katanya kasar.

"Yah.." Haria berkedip setelah beberapa detik Ron san Granger bertatapan tajam. "Sudahlah Ron." Kata Haria menepuk paha Ron karena bahu Ronald Weasley umur 11 terlalu tinggi untuknya jika dari posisi duduk di lantai.

Granger melangkah pergi satu menit kemudian dengan menghentakan kaki, pergi setelah berjongkok mengambil beberapa bukunya.

Tadi saat Granger melewati mereka Haria samar-samar melihat mata Granger berair, "Ia pasti memiliki banyak pertengkaran dengan dirinya sendiri."

"Cewek." dengus Ron.

"Kau tidak berpikir aku bukan cewek juga kan?" Kata Haria stoik.

"Kau tahu," Jeda Ron, "Kau itu bulu yang tumbuh di wajah, dan Granger adalah yang tumbuh di dada. Kalian sangat berbeda."

Haria menatap datar. "Terima kasih banyak, mate, perumpamaan yang sangat cocok untuk seroang squib―"

"Hei, hei, hei! Ingin elevenses buah apel di belakang kasil bagian utara? Mereka pasti sudah matang sekarang! Segar dipetik dari pohonnya langsung, bahkan mudah untuk badanmu yang tidak terlalu tinggi." Kata Ron cepat-cepat.

Lagi.

Ron melakukannya lagi, sudah yang ke 4 sejak aku bilang diriku seorang squib. Hitung Haria sambil berjalan mengikuti Ron yang jalannya mengangkang dan tangan terayun lebih tinggi dari yang anak manapun lakukan. Ia memutuskan untuk membicarakannya agar Ron berhenti dari segala sikap ganjil ini. "Yeah aku squib."

Ron menatap ke belakang, polos nan lurus. "Apa yang kau coba bicarakan?"

"Apa yang kau coba lakukan?"

"Apa kau mencoba mengalihkan perhatianku seperti Nevile dan kodoknya?"

"Apa kau serius memberiku perbandingan seperti itu?"

Mereka terus seperti itu sampai Haria memutuskan untuk cukup dengan omong kosong Ronald Weasley yang humble dan humoris, dan senang berkelit. "Kau berlaku aneh tiap aku bilang bahwa diriku seorang squib, Ron."

"Aku iya?" Katanya sambil melangkah menikung. Pohon apel sudah dekat, tepat didepan sana, beberapa belas meter lagi.

"Kau iya."

"Hmn.." Dengung Ron, menatap langit-langit, pohon-pohon, dan burung-burung. "Oh itu cockoo putih yang langka, cantik ya?"

"Yeah dia cantik seperti teman squib disampingmu ini, yang sayangnya mungkin tidak seberguna kakak tua putih itu. Bilang saja apa alasanmu berlaku aneh, kau risih berteman dengan squib seperti ak—aw! hei! untuk apa yang tadi itu?" Desis Haria kesakitan, tulangnya yang menonjol di lengan nyeri disikut Ron.

Ron hanya menatap kedepan, tegak dan lalu membungkuk. Berucap lantang, "Selamat pagi, Pangeran."

Haria tahu pose itu. Seketika jantungnya melejit ke tenggorokan, Haria tahu siapa yang mereka hadapi.

Kepalanya menengok takut-takut, ikut membungkuk ketika sekelebat platina memasuki pengelihatannya. Haria berkata, "Selamat pagi pangeran." dengan suaranya yang cempreng melengking, gagal mengikuti intonasi suara Ron, yang tegas dan keren. Demi sapu Harley Davidfather!

"Pagi kalian berdua." Dan _krauk_, kalem sang Pangeran, Draco Malfoy menggigit apel merahnya. "Bangkit."

Haria dan Ron spontan bangkit. Mereka diliputi keheningan dengan mata pangeran yang menurun, terpancang ke buku bacaannya.

"Anda sendirian di sini pangeran?" Demi Ron yang humble, yang demi apapun terlihat semacam mati kutu yang tidak cocok untuknya, tetapi selalu jika di hadapan pangeran. Haria rela bertanya duluan: hal yang termasuk kategori tidak sopan dalam undang-undang tak tertulis.

"Kecuali kalian tidak dihitung, ya." Jawab pangeran masih tidak mengalihkan perhatiannya pada mereka.

Ron agak tersinggung tetapi Haria berpikiran lain, "Anda tahu itu hal yang buruk, memancing diri anda untuk dilukai."

Kali ini pangeran mengangkat kepalanya, menatap tajam mereka berdua, khususnya Haria. Tatapan pengeran berkilat berbahaya. "Aku memiliki pendidikan bertarung dengan atau tanpa tongkat. Jangan meremehkanku, miss Potter."

Haria mengernyit pada kalimat ini, tangannya mengepal gugup tetapi memutuskan untuk meluruskan kesalahpahaman. "Tapi saya tidak bermaksud seperti itu pangeran—" Ron menyikutnya memberi isyarat _'minta maaf saja, Haria.'_ Haria gagal paham, tapi melihat kemeja santai Ron yang melekat ke badan karena keringat dan wajah pucatnya serta raut wajah kaku pangeran, Haria membungkuk lagi setelah membuang nafasnya panjang-panjang. "Maafkan kelancangan saya, pangeran."

"Ku maafkan." Kata pangeran bangkit berdiri, berjalan memasuki kastil menjauhi radar pengelihatan mereka, "Kalian bisa menikmati pohon apel itu sekarang." Mantel peraknya berkibar keputihan dibawah cahaya matahari.

"Bloody crab." Desah Ron menjatuhkan tubuhnya.

"Masih ada aku, Ron."

"Yeah, tolong bantu aku, wahai anak perempuan bijaksana lagi pemberani." Ron memutar mata.

Beberapa menit kemudian mereka menggigit apel yang kesekian sambil berbincang seru tentang kualifikasi Quidditch dan team Quidditch Gryffindor yang akan membuka pendaftaran menjadi kesatuan tim mereka. Haria dan Ron baru berlari ke dalam saat dengan ceroboh baru mengingat jika mereka memiliki kelas perbintangan, di menara tertinggi pula.

Kelas satu dan dua mereka berakhir dengan rahasia umum sebagai dua orang pribadi yang sering terlambat.

.

Liburan musim panas di tahun ketiganya Haria habiskan, seperti biasa, di Privet Drive. Badannya yang semula berisi akan mengurus lagi, Haria yakin akan hal itu. Untungnya siang itu, di minggu pertama liburan, Ronald Weasley datang berkunjung ditemani abang ke-tiganya Percy.

"Ini tempat tinggal mu?" Tanya Percy turun dari sapunya yang berotot, berlekuk maskulin, tidak salah lagi, sapu ninja hadiah orang tuanya karena terpilih menjadi prefek.

"Dengan keluarga Dursley, benar. Dengan mu di Hogwarts lebih benar." Jawab Haria membuka pintunya lebih lebar, selebar senyum girangnya.

"Lebih besar dari punya kita kan, Percy?" Sahut Ron melangkah masuk, tatapannya tertuju pada kepala rusa di atas jam besar bergambar kartun Dudley dan gaya penyihirnya yang seperti orang konstipasi dengan kepala yang condong ke depan dan pinggul berlemaknya ke belakang, ia bergumam, "Wow," lalu tatapannya turun ke bawah, ia meringis. "Ew."

Haria yang sudah kenyang melihat potret absurd itu lebih tertarik pada satu fakta menarik baginya, "Lebih kecil?"

"Yeah." Jawab si abang. "Mum memiliki pandangan.. unik tentang hal itu, bahkan ayahpun mendukungnya."

"Oh well, sebentar, silakan duduk, aku akan ambilkan minuman dulu." Lenggang Haria menjauhi dua saudara satu pigmen di sana. Ia kembali lagi tidak sampai satu menit, dengan tangan kosong. "Pandangan seperti apa?"

"Menurutnya rumah yang tidak terlalu besar dan nyaman sudah sangat cukup, agar keluarga lebih sering berkumpul, semacam itulah." Ron mengambil cokelat panas yang muncul tepat didepannya. "Kau tahu betul seleraku, Haria."

"Kehormatan untukku."

Percy yang duduk disamping jendela berceletuk pada Haria yang sedang seru berbagi formal-joke dengan Ron seperti biasanya. "Dia keluargamu?"

"Mm?" Haria mengikuti arah pandang Percy. "Jika yang kau maksud adalah anak lelaki gemuk besar? yeah, dia sepupuku."

"Sepupu mu yang seperti babi itu?" Kernyit Ron. "Sepertinya kita harus mempercepat waktu, Percy."

"Kenapa?" Alis Haria menurun, kecewa. "Ini pertama kalinya ada yang mengunjungiku." Apalagi ditambah dengan kehadiran sosok menyebalkan yang baru pulang, selama dua musim panas tahun lalu Dudley tidak berhenti mengganggunya. "Apa memang harus seburu-buru itu?"

"Ya, jika itu untuk menjauhkan mu sama sekali dari sepupumu."

Haria menyeringai lebar mendengar perkataan Ron, ia sudah menceritakan detail keluarga Dursley terlebih anggotanya, Dudley. "Sebuah kehormatan bisa berjalan bersamamu!" Seringainya lebar, selebar pintu yang menjeblak terbuka, menampilkan seorang pemuda besar tinggi kekar dengan mantel hijau army gelap yang tergantung dipundaknya. Mantel yang identik dengan kepunyaan Durmstrang, sekolah Dudley, pemuda yang dihadapan mereka memakai kaus tipis yang famiar di musim panas.

"Dimana mum?"

Haria menjawab cepat, "Hallo juga sepupu." Tak ingin terlihat mengapresiasi apalagi terkesima dengan perubahan Dudley yang menjelma bak model majalah. "Sudah kangen rumah? Bibi petune pergi belanja, ingin membuat banyak hidangan untukmu."

"Petunia untuk mu, Potter." Ketus Dudley, melepas spatunya sembarangan sampai terbang ke mana-mana. "Buatkan aku makan."

"Hei, tapi Haria akan pergi bersama kami!" Sela Ron bangkit berdiri. Percy yang bermatabat tentu tidak akan ikut campur sampai terjadi sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan.

Dudley, akhirnya menotis tamu Haria. "Weasley? Kau mengemis pada mereka?"

"Karena keluargamu terlalu pelit, yup." Haria menoleh pada Ron, meminta kesabaran sahabatnya lewat tatapan mata. "Hanya sebentar Ron, setelah itu baru aku ikut denganmu." Ia menengok lagi ke Dudley, menaikan alisnya, "Apa kata kuncinya?"

Dudley sudah hampir meledak, memerah kehijauan. "Tolong. Tolong Potter."

"Senangnya bisa menjinakanmu, Duds." Cengir Haria. Menghilang ke dapur sebelum Dudley benar-benar mengerjainya dengan sihir seperti sesi Melatih Sopan Santunnya Dudley. Dengan sihir ajaran Durmstrang, yang cukup membuat badan Haria patah-patah. Haria hampir berpikir bahwa orang dengan pikiran pendek dan moral dibawah rata-rata sama sekali tidak pantas mendapatkan pelajaran sihir.

Pelajaran sihir.

Tangan Haria mendingin, ia meminta Floppy memotong-motong tofu dan sayuran menggantikannya. Ia tidak cukup konsentrasi untuk melakukan itu.

Haria cukup beruntung Hogwarts baru akan belajar dengan menggunakan sihir di tahun ketiga mereka, setelah dua tahun sebelumnya pelajaran non-sihir yang cukup penting.

Ia pikir memberitahu MacGonagall bahwa ia memiliki satu murid perempuan yang squib merupakan pilihan bijak, Haria memilih untuk tidak memikirkan reaksi orang lain atas hal ini. Ia bisa berhenti sekolah dan fokus melakukan apa yang ia inginkan. Mr. Filch squibkan? Ia tetap dapat hidup makmur walau harus menebalkan zirah besinya terhadap siswa songong yang menggunjingkannya di belakang. Oh, Haria juga masih ingat dengan impiannya hidup di hutan, sepertinya impian itu akan segera terwujud.

Haria cukup nyaman dengan prospek itu.

Ia pergi membawa nampan berisi makanan yang jarang digunakan. Meletakannya di hadapan Dudley yang menatap televisi dengan kelopak matanya yang menurun. "Aku akan keluar dengan Weasley, sepupu, kirim owl mu padaku jika membutuhkan popok."

Dudley mencibir, mengusir dengan isyarat tangan.

"Kau babi yang membuatku bangga, nak!" Kekeh Haria, jelas senang dengan kemajuan Dudley. Benar. Sekolah ada untuk mendidik yang moralnya rendah dan pikirannya sempit.

Bagaimana pun, Haria senang sekali Dudley sekolah.

Haria dan keluarga Weasley pergi ke rumah keluarga Weasley yang sederhana tetapi memiliki pekarangan yang luas, Haria dengan kelima saudara Weasly: Fred, George, Percy, Ron, dan adik terkecil mereka Ginny bermain Qudditch. Dengan Ginny sebagai anak bawang yang dilindungi, yang membuat Ginny menginjak kaki Percy keras-keras.

Ron berkata pada Haria jika keluarga Weasley selalu hampir menguasai bangku di tim Gryffindor, karena mereka seringsering berlatih bersama, dengan banyak anggota keluarga yang rasanya seperti hampir tidak membutuhkan anggota cadangan lain.

Makan malam hari itu membuat perut dan hati Haria hangat dikuasai oleh masakan rumah Molly, ibu Ron yang super lezat dan super ke ibuan.

.

Saat angin yang hangat menjadi dingin dan acap kali hembusnya membawa uap dingin sampai membuat penyihir-penyihir berpakaian tebal diluar rumah yang tanpa dilindungi sihir penghangat bergidik bersin, adalah waktunya staff, murid, dan warga Sekolah Hogwarts lainnya kembali ke sekolah. Kembali masuk tahun ajaran baru dengan disambut daun-daun cokelat-kuning-merah yang berguguran.

Di tahun ketiganya yang Haria sudah lumayan tumbuh banyak karena memang sudah saatnya ia mengalami pubertas, ia tetap memakai jubah lamanya, yang kini ngatung di sebagian betisnya. Tinggi Haria hanya melebihi Batas pundak Ron yang kian bertumbuh tiap musim. Sccabernya yang gemuk dan fluffy yang ia utamakan makanannya dari pada dirinya sendiri ia letakan di bantal berseprai putihnya. Mengunyah kuaci dengan tenang.

Besok, ia akan memberitahu MacGonagall besok. Sapa tahu Kepala Sekolah akan memberinya solusi sebelum mengeluarkannya jika memang tidak ada pilihan, tapi MacGonagall tidak akan mengeluarkannya jika menurut Haria. Ia adalah wanita paling bijaksana dan tenang yang pernah ia temui. Seribu berbanding nol koma satu jika dibandingkan dengan bibi Petunia. Mungkin memindahkannya?

Menyimpan kopernya yang lebih enteng dari pada milik teman sekamarnya Granger karena isinya sebagian besar buku-buku tebal. Haria bertanya, murni keisengan belaka pada Hermione yang membaca bukunya di samping jendela kamar mereka bersama Kembar Patil dan Brown. Yang menghilang entah kemana. Mereka teman sekamar yang kurang akrab, sejujurnya. Sebatas meminjam sweater hangat pun dibatasi gengsi.

"Granger, menurutmu, bagaimana jika seandainya salah satu murid Hogwarts adalah seorang squib?" Tanya Haria dari kasurnya, bersimpuh di tempat tidur kelambu.

Granger mengangkat wajahnya dari wajah buku. Tatapannya penuh pertimbangan, Granger baik jika kita baik padanya, dia tipe yang seperti itu. Haria mengapresiasinya yang bijak dalam melakukan sesuatu, kecuali saat ia menjadi sinis saat bertemu Ron. Haria lebih memilih ambil tindakan seribu bahasa, hanya ketika mereka mulai berlebihan baru ia mengambil tindakan.

"Menurut Buku Sejarah Hogwarts yang mana di ambil dari sebuah kejadian faktual, biasanya yang menindak langsung adalah dewan sekolah."

"Apa yang mereka lakukan?"

"Biasanya dipindahkan ke sekolah squib, untuk banyak kasus yang sangat jarang terjadi karena, Hogwarts mengirimi sorang squib surat masuk ke sekolah sihir?" Hermione menggeleng kecil.

Haria tertawa datar, bibirnya meringis. Ia harus memberitahu MacGonagall secepatnya. Besok sabtu, kabarnya Kepala Sekolah mereka sudah kembali dari liburannya di Arizona.

Sayangnya, keesokan hari di sabtu pagi, di aula Hogwarts yang terisi kembali oleh warga sekolah kecuali hantu-hantu yang tidak bisa liburan sesuka hati mati mereka, MacGonagall mengumumkan sesuatu yang agak memberatkan rencana Haria.

"Selamat pagi semuanya." Salam MacGonagall setelah membuat suara nyaring dari ketukan piala perak berisi jus berrynya. "Aku sebagai wakil sekolah ini dan pihak Kerajaan setuju, bahwa setiap sabtu dari setiap minggu dalam setahun kecuali saat-saat kan dan liburan tiba, Draco Malfoy berhak mengadakan sesi kemiliteran, dan berlaku sebagai pimpinan tertinggi, sebagai evaluasi kemampuannya yang akan memerintahkan negeri ini. Prince Malfoy berencana akan mengadakannya setelah ini. Ia akan menunjuk siswa untuk membantunya berlatih.."

Seisi aula berdengung, seperti lalat-lalat mengerubungi madu di cawan. FreGie mendengung paling keras dengan alat-alat ajaib mereka yang dimodifikasi.

Haria hanya terdiam di samping Ron yang mengeluarkan bahasa animalistiknya disamping ketajaman tatapan Hermione Granger tentang prilaku Ronald.

Mereka berdua masih saling berargumen bahkan sampai ke perpustakaan. Hubungan yang sangat kompatibel, pikir Haria sering-sering.

Saat mereka bertiga, bersama Hermione, yang tanpa babibu entah sejak kapan memasuki lingkaran Haria dan Ron, berjalan keluar dengan bundelan buku di tangan masing-masing, sosok bulat pink Vencent yang terengah berlari menghampiri mereka menghentikan pertengkaran Ron dan Hermione mengenai humum pidana seekor ular seperti milik Voldemort yang jahat.

"Kalian bertiga, pangeran meminta kehadiran kalian. Segera." Vincent memberi akhiran H pada tiap suku kata, berbicara formal yang merupakan suatu kemajuan bagi anak kriminal sepertinya. Ketika Ron pertama kali mengetahui hal ini, ia mendengus keji, mau tak mau harga dirinya memendek mengakui kebajikan Draco Malfoy.

Dan sepertinya Di awal sistem baru campur tangan kerajaan ini, pangeran memanggil mereka untuk membantunya berlatih entah apa. Ron menyalahkan Hermione yang membuatnya terseret.

Haria menciut saat berjalan mengikuti Vincent Crabbe, inginnya segera ke ruang MacGonagall setelah menaruh buku-bukunya, tapi otaknya memutar ulang perkataan Granger tentang langgaran pasal.

Tapi, batin Haria mengingatkan, sepertinya tidak masalah jika ini adalah yang terakhir kalinya ia berada disini. Haria segera mengambil langkah seribu begitu mereka berbelok, merupakan hal mudah baginya yang bertubuh kecil, dan tipis hawa kehadirannya. Konsekuensi akan ia pikirkan nanti, sebuah jati diri dari Gryffindor sejati.

Ia berjalan ke arah ruang kepala sekolah yang memiliki lift sebuah Gargoyle, Ia menunggu di sana sampai MacGonagall melangkah turun.

"Miss Potter, kebetulan sekali, aku sedang mencarimu untuk memberikan sesuatu yang sebenarnya adalah hakmu sejak dua tahun yang lalu, mari kita ke atas dan membicarakannya."

Haria bingung, tetapi berpikir jika hanya ini kesempatannya. "Ya Profesor. Tentang aku yang squib juga.."

.

Hari itu, ketika diskusi mereka selesai dengan segala pertimbangan Kepala Sekolah MacGonagall yang diliputi ketidakpercayaan, akhirnya Haria diputuskan untuk dipindah ke St.Brutus, sebuah sekolah khusus muggle di Inggris selatan sana.

Setidaknya, kini Haria memiliki hartanya sendiri, hasil warisan orangtuanya yang ia cintai.

**A/N:**

it has been take a long time, im so sorry wkwk

aku ngerasa banyak dosa ngancurin plot aslinya HP_-" maaf banget pokoknya buat pembaca yang ga nyaman dengan ideku, so please review, let me know your opinion :D

thx to arimacherry and Cheonsa for your Review :3

your review is my proteins!


End file.
